A device for managing the status of progress in the construction field of a plant or the like is disclosed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a three-dimensional coordinate position evaluation method and evaluation device in which three-dimensional coordinates are calculated based on laser beams, three-dimensional CAD (computer aided design) data of the piping is created, and the three-dimensional data of the piping is compared with three-dimensional data from the design stage.
Also, Patent Literature 2 disclose a construction method and erection accuracy management method for a structure in which three-dimensional data is measured as point group data by a three-dimensional laser scanner, the completed shape of a connection part of a worked structure is expressed as a CAD graphic image, and the drawing and specification data of the connection part is collated with the point group data.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a monitoring moving unit, foreign matter detection sensor, and road maintenance management system in which image analysis of a laser image of a road surface is carried out using a He—Ne (helium-neon) laser, based on facility information such as the shape of the road surface, and if there is a foreign matter, whether the irregularity exceeds a detection threshold value or not is determined, thus detecting the foreign matter.
Moreover, Patent Literature 4 discloses an equipment/tool management system in which data of the position of a tool is acquired via the GPS (global positioning system) and the position of the tool is managed.
Also, Patent Literature 5 discloses a construction status visualization system in which scaffolding data is created, based on a three-dimensional shape model of a construction target created by CAD and construction sequence data, and is displayed simultaneously with the three-dimensional shape model.